A Chance Arrangement
by Wulfton
Summary: An AU set in Ireland, where two guys meet as if by pure happenstance, or is it fate ...? Only time will tell... This is yaoi/slash/boyxboy, so if you don't like, don't read.
1. Prologue - Part 1

**A CHANCE ARRANGEMENT**

**PROLOGUE – PART 1**

_**THE UCHIHAS**_

_A/N = Well, just some short prologue chapters before launching into the real story. Enjoy and don't forget to lett me know whatcha think :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own "Naruto" in any way, shape or form, just thic fic :)_  
_Warning: This fic contains yaoi/slash/boyxboy, so you don't like, don't read_

* * *

Sasuke sighed inwardly for what felt like the millionth time, as he laid his head against the window of the plane he and his brother were currently on, staring outwards at the multitude of stars in the velvet black sky, devoid of any lunar light since it was a new moon tonight. He sighed again, this time physically making it, as he tried to block out the sound of his older brother Itachi on the phone with their father, Fugaku, who seemed incessant on ensuring that the pair were sorted for this long holiday of theirs.

Not that either of them knew how long or short a holiday it would be, which of course depended on the quality of their location. They were extremely fortunate in one regard however; Itachi had a fair few college friends in Dublin who were able to get the pair a good place to stay, and both the university and secondary school they applied to, accepted their applications without complaint.

Some might say it was a stroke of luck, but Sasuke and Itachi were Uchihas, they didn't need luck, the name by itself was enough to secure most things they wanted.

Itachi huffed in relief as he hung up the phone at long last, _Good, maybe now I can get some rest, _thought Sasuke in relief.

His hopes were dashed short though, when Itachi threw himself in the reclining chair next to Sasuke and repeated to him what Sasuke thought was exactly the conversation he had just had with their father…

* * *

Sasuke sneered dejectedly as he stepped into the taxi, noting the sickly sweet smell, hoping to God that the ride to their apartment would be a quick one. He noticed Itachi had difficulty controlling his indignation at having to take a cab as he carefully climbed in, and smirked to himself in the typical Uchiha way.

The driver (in an accent so strong they barely understood him) asked where they were going, and in a clipped and monotonous tone, Itachi rattled off the apartment's address. Recognising Itachi's voice as someone not for small talk, the driver then closed his mouth and drove to the address, a long hour down the busy roads of Dublin city.

Opening the door to their new apartment, Sasuke quickly realised just how much he hated his older sibling.

"This is where we're going to be living?!" he half-shouted indignantly, glaring daggers at Itachi, his 16-year-old emotions getting the better of him for once.

Itachi sighed, "Petulance doesn't suit you Sasuke. And yes, this is our home for the time being, so stop worrying about it, nothing can change it."

Sasuke opened his mouth to fling a response, but then thought better of it, then stalked off to his bedroom with his suitcase and locked the door, presumably getting ready for a shower, which was his norm now when he got upset.

Itachi wasn't sure what to think of Sasuke's recent increase in emotions, his usual "Uchiha mask" was flawless, as good as father's, some might say. But recently he was becoming more like their mother, Mikoto, who seemed set on ensuring that her sons didn't remain as emotionally detached as their father.

Growling slightly, Itachi rubbed his temples as he felt the onset of another headache approaching, before proceeding to the kitchen, where he hoped for the sake of humanity that there was some aspirin …


	2. Prologue - Part 2

**A CHANCE ARRANGEMENT**

**PROLOGUE – PART 2**

_**THE UZUMAKIS**_

_****__Disclaimer: I don't own "Naruto" in any way, shape or form, just thic fic :)_  
_Warning: This fic contains yaoi/slash/boyxboy, so you don't like, don't read_  


* * *

"But Kyuubi …" whined Naruto with the best puppy-dog eyes he could manage, directing them towards his older brother, who seemed set on ruining Naruto's life (at least social-wise) by forcing him to go to town and get the groceries, when he could instead be hanging out with his friends and having a good time.

Kyuubi sighed exasperatedly and ran his hand through his red hair, reminding himself that he wouldn't fall for the puppy-dog eyes again. Seriously, whenever Naruto did that, he looked identical to a fox, mostly on account of his blonde-red hair and "whisker" scars on his cheeks.

He shook himself before answering, "No Nar! We're running out of food, and unless you want to starve to death, go and get some groceries!"

He almost felt bad for being harsh on Naruto, but it had happened often, ever since he had been forced to take care of Naruto more than a decade ago, and he had learned by now that it was something you had to get used to when taking care of somebody like Nar.

Sending his brother a death-glare, Naruto stomped out the door, and began the long half-hour trek down to the supermarket. As he walked down the country lane, he began to calm down somewhat. That was a good thing about living out in the countryside; a long walk is often the best way to calm down.

He walked into Dunnes, and reading the list of groceries his brother had sent him, he almost leapt for joy when he saw they were all ingredients for Kyuubi's special homemade ramen!

A minute later, he received another text from him;

_"That help you feel better? :P"_

He quickly tapped out a reply;

_"Believe it! :D"_

And as fast he could, he made his way around the store, gathering the ingredients for the food of the gods, and talking to a few friends that passed by, who smirked in understanding when they heard that Kyuubi was cooking ramen.

Fortunately, just as he reached the checkouts, one opened and he managed to be the first in line!

He piled the ingredients on the belt and walked to the girl behind the desk, rummaging through his pockets for the credit card that he and Kyuubi shared and their club card.

"That's some … interesting groceries," the girl said conversationally, whilst also stealing a confused glance at Naruto's strange hair colour.

"The ingredients are for my bro's special ramen recipe," he replied enthusiastically, and then took the cards back, before noticing another glance she stole at his hair, "And as for the hair, I just like the colour."

Nodding, the girl (Róisín on her nametag) added a few shopping bags to the load before fiddling around with Naruto's change, and handing him a receipt. She then said hopefully, "You know I get out around 7 if you're free…"

Naruto looked startled for a second, before smiling awkwardly, "Yeah, sorry but I don't swing that way!" And then walked away before Róisín could say anything more.

_Why are all the cute ones gay_, she thought to herself glumly, upset that she had struck out again tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**A CHANCE ARRANGEMENT**

_**CHAPTER 3**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own "Naruto" in any way, shape or form, just thic fic :)  
____Warning: This fic contains yaoi/slash/boyxboy, so you don't like, don't read_

* * *

**-{NARUTO & KYUUBI}-**

"So what do you think of going to a party this Friday night Nar?" Kyuubi asked as he and Naruto did the washing-up after what eating what Naruto could only describe as "the food of the gods!" Seriously, Kyuubi was like, the best cook ever!

Naruto frowned in thought for a moment, before answering, "Depends whose party it is. Don't want a repeat of that one last year…" They both cringed at the memory of one of Kyuubi's pal's 21st, where a certain Sakura wouldn't leave Naruto alone, coming up to him drunker and drunker, until she had convinced herself that Naruto was some sort of fox demon sent to tease her and cause her lifelong unhappiness.

"No, no! Gah that was an awful night! I made sure to triple-check she isn't coming, don't worry," he finished with a gentle smile.

Naruto seemed to relax somewhat and then nodded gratefully at his older brother, "Thanks, Kyu' you're always looking out for me…"

Kyuubi then smiled and gave a reassuring pat on Naruto's back with his still-wet-from-washing-up hand, "No problem bud."

A few hours later, Naruto was lying down in his bed upstairs, staring at the ceiling, thinking. A minute ago, he'd been psyched about the party, but now, somehow, his mind had drifted to … sadder things; his parents.

It had happened over ten years ago, but it still haunted Naruto and woke him in the early morning hours with nightmares, which always led to Kyuubi running in and comforting him. That was always something Naruto was grateful for: Kyuubi.

He never did understand how Kyuubi managed it, taking his 5-year-old brother in under his wing when he himself had barely turned 18. And he'd done better than anyone else could have, in Naruto's opinion; always being there, forcing Naruto to study, comforting him, helping him, along with a long list of other important things that Kyuubi manages to do, even with dealing the death of his parents.

It was all a bit sudden; thinking back on it, and not even Kyuubi could remember the story, at least that's what he told Naruto, but Naruto believed him.

It had been a Saturday night, and both Minato and Kushina were being driven home in a taxi from a night out with friends, as they were very drunk. Everything had been going well; they had arrived at the house and were paying the driver when all of a sudden a loud animal noise of some sort could be heard in the distance. Before they had a chance to react, a rabid wolfhound rushed at them and pounced upon them.

Kyuubi, who had been walking out to see if his parents needed any help, froze in the middle of the front garden at the sight of the mauling, and as such, didn't react in time to a terrified Naruto who had run up to his parents.

Before Kyuubi could react and stop Naruto, the driver rushed out of the vehicle with a knife and killed the wolfhound, saving Naruto's life in the process. However, it was too late for Kushina and Minato, who were later pronounced dead at the scene when Kyuubi called an ambulance.

Strangely enough, this is what led Naruto to pursue becoming a veterinarian. He did grieve for his parents (and still does) but he also pitied the poor dog who had gone rabid, which is why he wanted to have a future where he could help animals, and prevent them from going through pain, especially mistreatment, that they didn't deserve.


	4. Chapter 4

**A CHANCE ARRANGEMENT**

_**CHAPTER 4**_

**-{SASUKE & ITACHI}-**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own "Naruto" in any way, shape or form, just thic fic :)  
____Warning: This fic contains yaoi/slash/boyxboy, so you don't like, don't read_

* * *

Sasuke had been wandering about the city for what felt like forever; although admittedly, it had only been about three hours or so since he had left the apartment, bored out of his mind after a barely-warm shower, the blame of which he attributed to Itachi, who had always tended to overdose on the hot water when he had been living at home before moving out. And the fact that his breakfast had consisted of a few slices of toast and cup of "Barry's Tea" or some such thing (which was admittedly delicious, and considerably lifted his less-than-stellar mood).

However, that didn't stop him from complaining to Itachi about their "sub-standard" housing, who in turn replied, "A change of circumstances will do you good _dear _brother. You may someday have to survive without the Uchiha title to do all your work for you."

And that had been the last he heard before storming out, in what was decidedly and definitely NOT a petulant manner! _Curse Itachi, _he thought to himself, _who does he think he is, saying I use our name as a tool to do all my work! It's nothing like that, I just haven't been given the chance to go somewhere where everybody knows I'm a Uchiha, so _– he suddenly stopped, realising the whole reason behind this "holiday".

And with that he didn't know whether he felt trepidation or confusion at that freedom, perhaps both.

* * *

Needless to say, Sasuke spent many an hour exploring the city of Dublin (and all her fair sights, of course), while Itachi spent the majority, if not entirety, of his day holed up in the apartment, making calls to absolutely everybody; their mother who seemed over-worried for them, some of his friends about a so-called party on in five days' time, and also some associates from the small businesses his father had let him take over back in London.

However, while he was used to these business meetings, that didn't mean they weren't less bearable when he got to smirk evilly to himself when thoughts of a depressed Sasuke crossed his mind … God, it felt good to be King …

* * *

Sasuke's little trek around Dublin proved to be _almost_ completely uneventful, aside from a certain incident in the nearby park;

He had been surreptitiously minding his business sitting on a bench, reading a quality book he'd gotten from a local bookstore with a (surprisingly) large collection. Then suddenly, a nearby dog-walker seemingly lost control of the pack of over-friendly German Shepherds, Wolfhounds and Yorkies she was walking (distracted somewhat by the sight of the cute teen sitting on the bench), who rushed to swarm Sasuke in what could only be described as a maelstrom of fleas, germs and dirt.

By the time the red-haired girl got a handle on the dogs, Sasuke had rocketed past livid and indignant all the way to PISSED!

However he would have been more than willing to forget the entire thing at that moment and get clean, but that's not what that careless girl had in mind.

"Omigod, sorry!" she squealed, "I dunno what came over them –"

Sasuke snapped his gaze toward her, and with a glare that could kill, silenced her ramblings and muttered, "Get. Out. Of. My. Sight."

She hastened to oblige, pulling the godforsaken dogs with her in her rush, while Sasuke simply stared at her retreating back, the logo "Róisín's Dog-Walkers" bouncing up and down on her back.

_God, I hate dogs… _he thought to himself.


End file.
